As The Last Petal Falls
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: The Kinomoto princesses are all cursed to die that if they have not found the love of their lives for a certain time. It's up to the Li princes to break the curse. Will they succeed before the last petal falls? COMPLETE
1. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 1

_HI! Welcome to my new story!!! Sorry! I acidentally deleted it!! Anyways, in my story I'm going to be making up new incatations, and new Clow Cards._

_Here is the summary:_

_ The princesses of the Kinomoto Kingdom; Princess Tomoyo, Princess Meiling and Princess Sakura are all cursed to be banished from the world if they haven't found tge loves of their lives for a certain time. There is no other way to break the curse except to actually kill the witch, Sue Yang, the one who gave them the curse. The girls have three magical plants, that every two months a petal will fall. If the plants ran out of petals and the girls still haven't found the loves of their lives, they will die a painful death. It's up to the princes of the Li Kingdom; Prince Eriol, Prince Ryu, and Prince Syaoron to break the curse. Will they succeed, or not? Read to find out! _

**As the Last Petal Falls  
**  
Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom sat beside her sisters, Princess Tomoyo, and Princess Meiling chatting about a gossip they have just heard. You see, these four girls are not just any ordinary princesses; they have magical powers, the powers of the Cards. These girls own the Star Book, the Moon Book and the Sun Book with the Star Cards, Moon Cards, and the Sun Cards. To summon the Cards they have the staffs, the most powerful wands and sealing items in the whole universe, the Star Wand, the Moon Wand and the Sun Wand. These wands can transform into the three most powerful swords, the Pink Blossom Sword, the Purple Lilac Sword and the Red Rose Sword.   
  
Now, you may ask; why do they have all these weapons and why do they have such immense power? Well, the answer is, they were cursed. They are cursed to be banished in this whole wide world if they have not found the love of their lives in a certain time. They will die a painful death if they haven't found the love of their lives. To protect them they have the six guardians. The two guardians of the Star and Sakura were the mighty Ceroberus or Kero and Yue. The two guardians of the Moon and Tomoyo were the mighty Spinnel and Ruby. And the two guardians of the Sun and Meiling were the mighty Evange or Evan and Crystal. King Fujitika, their father have always wanted them to get married so the curse will be broken, What he doesn't know is that if Sakura, Tomoyo or Meiling married somebody that they do not love they will die.  
  
The girls all have three magical plants, a cherry blossom plant, a lilac plant, and a rose plant. The plants will always lose a petal every two months, if there are no more petals on the plants, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling will die if they haven't found the ones they love.  
  
"So what do you think father is planning now?" Sakura asked her sisters, she and the others know very well that their father is arranging another betrothal.  
  
"Same as always, finding somebody so we could get married." Tomoyo said knowingly.  
  
"But can't he see that we are just too young! I am only fifteen, Sakura is only sixteen and you are only seventeen!" Meiling cried frustrated.  
  
"But we have to marry Meiling, if we don't we'll die." Sakura said in a chocked voice.  
  
"How many more petals do you guys have?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"I only have three more." Meiling whispered.  
  
"Same here." Sakura and Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"We only have six more months and if we don't find the ones we love, we'll die." Meiling whispered. Then, Mary, their nursemaid came in.  
  
"Girls, you father want to see you in the throne room." Mary said. Mary was not just a nursemaid to them she was their friend. Other princesses may just order Mary around because she's a nursemaid, but the girls are different. They have a loving, caring hearts and they never order anyone around, they always ask not tell. Other princesses only cared if they broke a nail and how they look, but again the girls are different. They take martial arts and are the best ones in the whole kingdom, and also they hardly put in any make-up, they don't care what others look on the outside, they just care what they look on the inside.  
  
"Yes Mary, thanks for telling us." The girl said as they got up and headed for the throne room.  
  
The girls saw their father and mother, Queen Nadeshiko, sitting on the throne with their guardians on their parents' sides.  
  
"You asked for us father?" The girls asked as they did their curtseys.  
  
"Yes, your mother and I found the perfect matches for you girls." Fujitika said as the girls groaned. "Touya, Nadeshiko and I have made a proposal for the Li Kingdom's princes to marry you girls. This betrothal can't be broken, only if the princes and yourselves want it to be."  
  
"This is for the best my daughters, if you can't marry, you will die, and I can't let that happen." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"We know mother, we know." The girls said.   
  
"We'll be leaving tomorrow so pack your bags and your brother, Touya will meet us at the Li Kingdom.  
  
Next Day  
  
Li Kingdom  
  
"Mother when will they arrive?" Syaoron, the middle son of Queen Yelan and King Xiao Hu asked. He was betrothed to Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and there's absolutely no turning back. He was the most powerful sorcerer compared to his brothers.  
  
"Yah mother, when will they arrive? We've been standing here for at least fifteen minutes and they still haven't arrived." Ryu the youngest son of Queen and King Li asked who was betrothed to Princess Meiling.  
  
"Can't we sit or something?" Eriol, the eldest son of Queen and King Li asked impatiently.  
  
"Quit complaining and don't worry they will arrive here soon. Fujitika and Nadeshiko have been our friends since we are really but a child." King Xiao Hu said.  
  
"Look here the come!" Queen Yelan said as three carriages arrived. The three carriages stopped. On the first carriage the luggages were unloaded. On the next carriage King Fujitika, Queen Nadeshiko, and Prince Touya came out with smiles on their faces except with Touya who has a frown on his face. On the third carriage came out the girls and guardians with smiles on their faces except with the guardians who has frowns.   
  
Meiling was wearing a red gown with roses scattered at the hem. She is also wearing her tiara with the sun pendant in the middle surrounded with rubies. On her neck was the necklace that allows her to transform it to the Sun Wand. She was carrying the Sun Book and on her feet was a pair of red heels. The boys can feel her magic radiating everywhere. On Meiling's side her guardians flew in their ordinary forms.   
  
Tomoyo was wearing a purple gown with lilacs scattered at the hem. She is wearing her tiara with the moon pendant in the middle surrounded with amethysts. On her neck was the necklace that allowed her to transform it to the Moon Wand and on her feet was a pair of purple heels. The boys can feel her magic radiating everywhere. On Tomoyo's side were her guardians on their true forms and Tomoyo was carrying the Moon Book.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink dress with cherry blossoms scattered at the hem. She is wearing her tiara with a star pendant in the middle surrounded with diamonds. On her neck was a necklace that allows her to transform it to the Star Wand and on her feet was a pair of pink heels. Sakura was carrying her Star Book and her guardians are both flying beside her. The boys can feel immense power radiating from Sakura.  
  
"Yelan! So nice to see you again!" Nadeshiko greeted as she hugged her friend.  
  
"You too Nadeshiko." Yelan greeted. "I see that your daughters are very pretty." Yelan said as she looked at the girls and their guardians, the girls blushed.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment Queen Yelan!" The girls chirped.   
  
"And Queen Yelan, I can really feel you power radiating, you're very powerful." Sakura complimented. Yelan seemed awestruck. She never has guessed that the girls can actually feel her magic.  
  
"Oh, and same goes for the princes. My sisters and I can feel their power and magic radiating; I can feel they have the Clow Book." Tomoyo said. The boys just stared, awestricken.  
  
"Maybe a duel sometimes? With magic?" Meiling asked the boys challenging them to a duel.  
  
"Do you really think you girls can beat us? We are the best martial artist and magic handlers here on the entire kingdom!" The boys boasted.  
  
"Now, here we are trying to be nice and all you could do is boast! Kero, Yue tell them who we are!" Sakura shouted frustrated.  
  
"I think we should go now and get to know better. I'm sure they can handle themselves." Nadeshiko asked the other royalty.  
  
"I know, I wouldn't want to get in a middle of a fight!" Xiao Hu whispered. With that, the four monarchs scurried off leaving their children with each other.   
  
"Now as my mistress commanded, I have to tell you who they really are!" Kero said as he, Spinnel, and Evan transformed into their lion forms. "They are the three most powerful sorceresses in the whole kingdom, probably the entire world!"   
  
"And if you ever hurt my mistress, you would have to deal with me!" Yue threatened.  
  
"The same goes with us!" Crystal and Ruby shouted.  
  
"What ever!" The boys shouted. "We still would not accept the duel."  
  
"Why? Are you chicken?" Meiling asked with a smirk.  
  
"Chickens? Us? Fine we accept the duel!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Good."  
  
Training Grounds  
  
"Are you ready?" Syaoron asked the girls as he and the boys took out their swords and the Clow Book.  
  
"Wait." Sakura said as she took out the necklace. She chanted,  
  
"Oh key of my Star, with powers as bright as light!   
  
Release the staff, and follow my plight!  
  
Release! Star Wand!"  
  
Sakura shouted as the necklace turned into the Star Wand.  
  
"My turn!" Tomoyo shouted as she took out the necklace. She chanted,  
  
"Oh key of the Moon, with powers radiating light!  
  
Release the staff, with all your might!  
  
Release! Moon Wand!"  
  
Tomoyo shouted as the necklace turned into the Moon Wand.   
  
"Now it's my turn!" Meiling shouted as she took put her necklace. She chanted,  
  
"Oh key of the Sun, with powers as strong as the night!  
  
Release the staff, with all the light!  
  
Release! Sun Wand!"   
  
Meiling shouted as the necklace turned into the Sun Wand. The boys gaped with mouths hanging wide open. The guardians gave the girls the books.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked. The boys can only nod.  
  
"Windy!" The girls cried as three figures came crashing towards the boys. The boys were blown away.  
  
"Fiery!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Watery!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Earthy!" Meiling cried. The three element cards combined their powers and went straight for the boys.   
  
"Shield!" The boys cried. The shield wasn't strong enough and the boys got knock away.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You have three sets of Cards and we only have one!" Eriol protested.  
  
"Yah! Eriol's right! This fight isn't fair!" Syaoron exclaimed.  
  
"They are both right, this fight isn't fair!" Ryu exclaimed.  
  
"Fine! Let's not use magic, how about martial arts?" Meiling challenged.   
  
The boys smirked. The boys knew they are the best martial artists in the whole kingdom, and how can three girls beat three boys in martial arts?  
  
"Fine. We accept the challenge, but we will go easy on you, we wouldn't want the king and queen to be mad at us, now would we?" Syaoron asked with a smirk.   
  
The girls smiled. 'Gotcha!' That thought are all on the girls' minds. The girls knew the boys are the best martial artists in THEIR kingdom, but are they the best martial artists in the KINOMOTO kingdom? Guess not, yes the boys may have know martial artist since they were toddlers but the girls learned martial arts since they were but a baby, and they also have the best teacher ever, both martial arts and magic, Ms. Mackenzie. Ms. Mackenzie was the best teacher in the entire universe. She taught the girls magic, strategy, martial arts, and about Clow Reed the most powerful magician in the entire universe.  
  
"Good. Now, who will verse who?" Meiling asked.  
  
"How about we let you girls pick?" Eriol asked. The girls nodded.  
  
"I'll verse Eriol." Tomoyo said while positioning herself in a fighting form.  
  
"I'll verse Ryu." Meiling said with a smirk as she took on her fighting stance.  
  
"So, I guess that leaves me with you, Syaoron." Sakura said as she took on her fighting stance.  
  
"Now do you know that I'M the best martial artist and, magician in the whole kingdom?" Syaoron asked Sakura as he took on his fighting stance.  
  
"Yes, that's why I want to verse you!" Sakura said confidently.  
  
"Fine, let the fight begin." The boys said as they started to charge towards the girls. The girls simply moved aside avoiding the boys' attacks. A punch there. A kick here. A real fight was being held. A thump was heard. Somebody fell to the ground. Right there Meiling was stranding confidently on top of Ryu who was laying at the ground. The boys gaped, the girls smirked. One down, two to go.  
  
"Beginners luck!" Ryu shouted as he stood up from the ground. Meiling simply smirked.  
  
The fight continued. A punch there. A kick here. Another thump was heard. Somebody fell to the ground. Tomoyo was standing confidently with a big grin plastered on her face as she helped the fallen Eriol up. Tomoyo had won. Now the boys are really gaping really hard. They just couldn't believe it! Two girls beating two boys on MARTIAL ARTS!!  
  
The fight was on again. For one straight hour kicking and punching can be seen everywhere! Kicks there. Punches here. Both Sakura and Syaoron refused to give up, they couldn't bear the humiliation of losing. Another hour passed. Still not one person hit the ground. The girls are all cheering for Sakura, why the boys are all cheering for Syaoron. Another hour passed. A loud thump was heard. Tomoyo, Meiling, Ryu and Eriol couldn't believe their eyes. There, on the ground was BOTH Sakura's and Syaoron's bodies. Both had given up. Both had lost the fight. Nobody won.   
  
"Oh my goodness! We have to get them inside and let the healers heal them! Mother and father will kill us!" Meiling screamed as she rushed towards the unconscious, beaten up body of Sakura.   
  
"Eriol, Ryu you get mother, father, the king and queen. I'll go get the guardians." Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"Now who told you to boss us around?" Eriol asked irritated rushing towards the unconscious body of Syaoron.  
  
"Nobody! Now do you want your father and mother finding about this without us telling them?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol didn't answer. "Thought so. Now go get them!" Tomoyo commanded once again as she, Eriol, and Ryu rushed inside.

**_Cliffhanger!!_**

**_Don't worry, the next chapter should be out soon maybe in a week or two! Stay tune for Chapter Two of As The Last Petal Falls! PROMISE!!!!_**

****


	2. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 2

_Hi! Welcome to my new chapter of As The Last Petal Falls!!!!!_

_Sorry it's short, cause I don't have much time to do it!!!! So SORRY!!!!!!_

_Nowlet's stop with the chit-chat and on with the stroy!!!!!!!!_

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 2  
**  
"We have to hurry! Syaoron and Sakura are really hurt badly!" Eriol shouted at Ryu who was running at his tail heading towards the balcony were the monarchs are.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Ryu and Eriol shouted as they barged through the balcony doors.  
  
"What's the matter my sons?" Yelan asked putting down her teacup. The other monarchies followed her example.  
  
"Mother, its Sakura and Syaoron!" Ryu shouted.   
  
"What happened to them?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly.  
  
"We were having a duel and Tomoyo and Meiling beat us. Sakura and Syaoron are the ones left fighting. They don't want to give up and it took them hours to finish the fight. Then there was a loud thump heard and all we saw was Sakura and Syaoron's unconscious bodies on the ground!" Eriol explained.  
  
"Where are they?" The two kings asked.  
  
"They are still on the training grounds and Meiling was looking after them!" Ryu shouted.  
  
"What happened to Tomoyo?" Fujitika asked worriedly.  
  
"She went to go get the healers!" Eriol explained.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Xiao Hu ordered, and with that the four monarchies along with the two teenage boys headed towards the training grounds.  
  
Training Grounds  
  
"Sakura, what have you done to yourself?" Meiling asked quietly while stroking her sister's auburn hair that was now rested on her lap.   
  
"Meiling!" She heard voices shout behind her. There she saw the four running monarchs with the two teenage boys leading the way.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Meiling cried as she gently lifted Sakura's head off her lap and ran towards her parents.  
  
"It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have asked them to have a duel with us, and now look at them; they're both unconscious and hurt because of me!" Meiling sobbed while hugging her mother for comfort. Ryu have now seen the comforting and gentle side of Meiling and he somehow began to feel something strange.  
  
"We have to get them inside. It's getting dark, they'll get sick." Ryu suggested. With that the two kings picked up their children and carried them inside. Meiling stayed behind still feeling guilty.  
  
"It's not your fault." Ryu said.  
  
"It is so! If I haven't asked to have a duel with you guys then this wouldn't have happened!" Meiling protested. Ryu smiled.  
  
"But if this hasn't happened, then I wouldn't get to see that side of yours, the caring and loving side of you." Ryu said gently. Meiling looked up startled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Meiling asked confused.  
  
"The side of you that cares for other people that loves other people. I always thought that you and your sisters are like the other snobby princesses, but when I got to see that side of you, I changed my mind." Ryu explained. Meiling smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ryu! That made me feel a lot better!" Meiling thanked as she hugged and kissed Ryu on the cheek making him blush.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside! It's getting cold!" Meiling said as she ran inside leaving Ryu behind her wondering.  
  
'What is that strange feeling I felt towards Meiling?' Ryu thought while walking. 'Could it be…love?'

_Oh no!!! What could Ryu have been feeling, could it really be love??_

_Stay tune for Chapter 3 of As The Last Petal Falls!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh, and please RR!!!!!!!_

_Oh and I don't really mind any flames at all! It's nice knowing what people think of my story!!!!_

_Stay tune for Chapter 3_

_I could get it done maybe even tommorow or next week, you choose!_

_Bye!_

_Ja!_

_Thanks for reading!!!!!_


	3. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 3

_Hi!!! Welcome to my next chappie!!!!!!_

_Sorry it's short! But I promise that I will have a longer chapter._

_Sakura: Hey! Why do I have to stay unconcious in most of the chapters??????_

_Syaoron: The same goes for me too!_

_Ms. Sakura Moon: Who's story is this anyways???? (nobody answered) Just as I thought! This is MY story so I could do anything to it! And don't worry, on the next chappie you and your beloved Syaoron will awaken! (Sakura and Syaoron blushed)_

_Sakura: Yay! I wouldn't be unconcious anymore on the nest chappie!! Merci!_

_Syaoron: Sakura 'merci' is french, not japanese!_

_Sakura: Sorry!_

_Ms. Sakura Moon: On with the story!!!_

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 3  
**  
The two kings carried their children inside. Meiling and the others hurried after them.  
  
"Where are we going to put them?" Meiling asked while walking, Ryu right behind on her tail.  
  
"Let's put them in the clinic. I'm sure they would want to know what happened to the other." Answered King Xiao Hu. King Fujitika and the others agreed as they headed towards the clinic.  
  
At the clinic they met with Tomoyo with the guardians and the healers. The two kings put their children on two separate beds.  
  
"I can't believe that they actually did this to themselves!" Queen Nadeshiko yelled. "I mean I know they both want to win, but can't they just put their pride aside and give up for once?"   
  
"I don't think so Nadeshiko." Queen Yelan said. "They can never give up. Yes, they may be stubborn fighters but they can never give up on themselves especially now. I've sensed something, evil or good, will come. It will cause distraction and death. It will cause love and compassion. It will cause something BIG. Nadeshiko, something will come which will affect the lives of our children especially Syaoron and Sakura," Queen Yelan continued. "I've dreamt of it every night."  
  
The others looked at her confused. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?  
  
"What are you talking about mother?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I had dreams about it. First death, evil, destruction will come. The next compassion, love, serenity will follow. In my dream somebody will die good or bad I don't know. Evil will merge; the distraction of our kingdom will follow. Two souls, two hearts, two minds will unite causing the end of the dark ones. Our kingdom will be rebuilt by the power of two hearts. Next serenity, tranquility, and unity will follow. Two people will admit their feeling for each other." Queen Yelan explained firmly. The other just sat there thinking of what it could possibly mean. "There's more, at the end of the dream I saw three tree plants standing straight and tall on the fields with three families under them, a rose tree, a lilac tree and in the middle was a cherry blossom tree." With the mentions of the trees' names The Kinomoto family looked at each other with worry.   
  
Queen Nadeshiko took a deep breath. "There's something we have to tell you too that might change and give us the answer to Yelan's dream. When Tomoyo was born, a witch named Sue Yang came to her christening. No one knew about her not even the girls' teacher of magic and martial arts, Ms. Mackenzie. Sue Yang gave a curse to Tomoyo which said that she will die if she hasn't found the one she loves for a certain time." Queen Nadeshiko explained as the Li family look at her with a questioning look. Queen Nadeshiko continued, "The same happened with Meiling and Sakura, at the day of their christening Sue Yang appeared again and gave them the exact same curse that she gave Tomoyo. When the Meiling was four, Sakura five and Tomoyo six Sue Yang appeared yet again and gave them three plants, a rose plant, a lilac plant and a cherry blossom plant." With the mentions of the plant's name the Li family gasped in shock. "Every two months, the plants will lose a petal, and if there is no petal left, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling will die." Queen Nadeshiko finished.  
  
King Fujitika took on, "We think we know why Sue Yang gave the girls' the curse. With the girls' combined power Sue Yang will be banished from this planet, she will die. The girls are all destined to have the Cards and books. They are destined to go through obstacles, through this obstacle." King Fujitika finished.  
  
"That is why we think that we know what will happen to Yelan's dream and the future. The one who will destroy the evil will be two people of different genders. But these two people will share the same mind, the same heart, the same soul. This two people is and will always be soulmates." Queen Nadeshiko explained. The Li family gasped in shock. They couldn't believe it, soulmates, simple to say, but with a very difficult meaning. One mind, one heart, one soul of two people. Two people sharing the same soul, the same heart, the same mind.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo sat quietly, gently stroking their sister's hair, Eriol and Ryu watched them intently. They both began to feel a tingling feeling, a strange feeling towards the girls. 'What could this feeling be?' Ryu and Eriol both asked themselves.

_Oh no! What could the boys' been feeling?????_

_Stay tune for the next chappie of the As The Last Petal Falls!!!!_

_Bye!_

_Ja ne!_

_Sayonara!!!_


	4. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 4

_Hi!! Welcome to Chap:4!!!!_

_Please read and review!!_

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 4  
  
**Sakura  
  
Blackness. Black surrounding me everywhere. I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't remember anything. Wait a minute, now I remember. Syaoron and I had a duel. Nobody won. We both lost. We both gave up. Syaoron? How is he? Is he alright?  
  
The background started to have colour. Is this some kind of a dream? Now I could see something. I could see myself and Syaoron? Yes, that's him, but what is he doing inside whatever this is.  
  
I could see a fight. Yes a fight involving my other self, Syaoron and an older lady. Who is she? I could see my sisters and Syaoron's brothers trying to help but couldn't because of some kind of a barrier.   
  
I looked around; the fight was being held in the Li Kingdom! But everything was ruined! There are no more towers and pillars everything seemed broken. It seemed as though there had been a terrible earthquake!  
  
I saw myself falling into the ground because of something. Syaoron came rushing into myself and catches me. Why did I fall? What happened?  
  
I heard myself said something about petal, last, and fallen. Does this mean that the last petal had fallen? No, this cannot happen! The last petal cannot fall, if it does, I'll die.  
  
I saw myself gave the Sakura Book and the Star Staff to Syaoron. Myself fell down unconscious. Syaoron said something about love. Did he just say that he loves me?  
  
The fight continued. Syaoron used the Cards to try and defeat the lady. He didn't even succeed to scratch her! How could he win if this keeps happening! The lady drew out a sword. Yes, she's challenging Syaoron into a sword match! I saw Syaoron drew out his sword. The sword match began.  
  
Everything seemed to happen so fast! The next thing I saw was Syaoron, on the ground, with no sword at hand. The lady raises the sword for the final blow and…  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I bolted up from bed. I realized that it was just a dream, no nightmare. Everybody was there. My sisters, parents, Syaoron's brothers and the King and Queen. But, where is Syaoron?  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she enveloped me into a bear hug.  
  
"Sakura your awake!" Meiling cried as soon as she came into the door. She ran towards me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Sakura! Thank goodness you're awake!" My mother cried as she ran up to me and hugged me tight.  
  
"Oh god, you're awake Sakura!" Yelan said as she, too, ran up to me and hugged me tight. My father and Xiao Hu just stood and smiled. Eriol and Ryu just stood there smiling. They're not smiling at me; they're smiling at Tomoyo and Meiling! Maybe my matchmaking skills will come handy. One thought, or should I say one person struck my mind.  
  
"Where's Syaoron?" I asked as the others tensed, I waited in confusion and worry. "Is he alright?" I asked again. The others didn't answer. I saw another bed with…Syaoron? Yes, that's him! Oh I hope he's alright.  
  
"I got up from bed and ran across the room to other bed. Yup, I was right, that was Syaoron! Is he alright? That's the only thing that I want to know right now. I grabbed a chair to sit beside him.   
  
"I think we should go now, right Meiling? I'm sure the boys would gladly show us around the castle?" Tomoyo asked the boys firmly.  
  
"Yah, I think we should go now." Meiling said firmly.  
  
"Wha…" The boys asked, but before they could finish Meiling and Tomoyo grabbed them and dragged them out the room. I stared in confusion; better ask them later, right now the only thing that I'm focusing on is Syaoron.  
  
"Yes, now I'm sure you would want to have some more tea with Nadeshiko and me?" Yelan asked the kings.  
  
"Why? We just had tea minutes ago." Xiao Hu asked.  
  
"No we didn't, now would you kings kindly accept the invitation to have tea with Yelan and me?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Oh fine." Xiao Hu and Fujitika said finally agreeing. My father and mother long with the king and queen left the room leaving me and Syaoron. I started to cry.  
  
"Syaoron, this is my entire fault! I should've given up so you wouldn't be in this condition!" I sobbed. "I can't believe my pride got the better of me! And now looked at you! You're hurt and bruised because of me!" I continued. My eyes felt heavy as I drifted off to sleep, again.  
  
Syaoron  
  
Black. That's the only thing that I saw. Everything around me was black. No other colour but black. There's nothing I could hear, nothing, no birds chirping or brothers arguing, nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just stood there without doing anything. Finally after waiting I heard something.  
  
"Syaoron, this is my entire fault! I should've given up so you wouldn't be in this condition!" I heard the voice sobbed. That voice was awfully familiar. Meiling? Nah. Tomoyo? Nope. Sakura? Maybe.   
  
"I can't believe my pride got the better of me! And now looked at you! You're hurt and bruised because of me!" The voice sobbed again. Now I'm sure who that voice belong to. Sakura, my Sakura. Wait a minute, my Sakura? Now when did Sakura became mine?   
  
'Just admit it Syaoron, you like her, probably even love her!' A voice said in my head. No, I don't love Sakura, I don't even like her! Right?  
  
Suddenly, a white light came out of nowhere and enveloped me.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked as I woke up. I felt somebody beside. I realized it was Sakura. I looked at her beautiful sleeping face. Was she crying? Yup, she was definitely crying.  
  
"Hmm? Syaoron?" She asked as she suddenly woke up. Her face brightened and enveloped me into a hug. I realized she was crying. "Syaoron, it was my entire fault! I should've given up and now looked at you! You're all hurt and bruised because of me!" She sobbed in to my shirt.  
  
"It's okay, and it was also my fault, look at you, you're hurt like me!" I said with a smile. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoron! That made me feel a little bit better!" She chirped as she enveloped me into another hug.

Thx for reading!!! Now review!!!!


	5. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 5

_Sorry for the late update!!! I'm just busy working on my other stories that I don't have time to do this chapter! Gomen nasai!_

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 5  
**  
_Last Chapter:  
  
Syaoron  
  
"Hmm?" I asked as I woke up. I felt somebody beside. I realized it was Sakura. I looked at her beautiful sleeping face. Was she crying? Yup, she was definitely crying.  
  
"Hmm? Syaoron?" She asked as she suddenly woke up. Her face brightened and enveloped me into a hug. I realized she was crying. "Syaoron, it was my entire fault! I should've given up and now looked at you! You're all hurt and bruised because of me!" She sobbed in to my shirt.  
  
"It's okay, and it was also my fault, look at you, you're hurt like me!" I said with a smile. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoron! That made me feel a little bit better!" She chirped as she enveloped me into another hug.  
  
_**Sakura  
  
I'm so glad Syaoron's okay! I will never forgive myself if he never wake up! I don't know why, but whenever he's in trouble or something's making him sad, a part of my heart ache. Why? What's the meaning of that?   
  
Am I falling in lo- No, we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Right? But a part of me says that I am.  
  
'Admit already Sakura, you like him, or may be even LOVE him!' A voice said inside my head as a picture of an angel popped up.  
  
'What are you talking about? She HATES him! He's arrogant and cold!' Said another voice as a picture of a she-devil pooped up.  
  
'Don't mind her! Just go and say to Syaoron that you love him and everything will be okay! You'll see!' Said the angel.  
  
'Bah humbug! You hate him! So just tell him that you hate him and everything will be okay!' The she-devil said as she vanished.  
  
'Just remember Sakura, your brain may be wrong and your heart might be right. Sometimes, following your heart is much better that following your mind especially when it has something to do with someone you really cared for!' The angel said as she winked and vanished.  
  
"Sakura are you there?" Asked Syaoron waking me up from reverie. A shook my head and look up.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, you seem space out a bit." He answered.  
  
"Something on my mind." I answered.  
  
Syaoron  
  
"Sakura, I'm just curious, but will you agree to be betrothed to me?" I asked. I noticed how her face turned from calm to shock.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. It's not really my choice, now is it?" She answered. That kinda hurt. It feels as though she's telling me that she's been forced to this marriage.   
  
Wait a minute, how come it does hurt? Why should I be hurt for what she told me? I didn't like the betrothal too…right? Why should I be hurt when I'm totally against it! I should be happy that she doesn't like the betrothal too 'cause I don't like it at all!  
  
But somehow it feel the exact opposite! It feels and seems as though I want the betrothal! But why? Am I falling for her? No that CAN'T be! I can't be falling for her, she's just a friend! Nothing more! But I feel as though I want not just to be her friend but MORE! Ugh! This is so frustrating! Yes, she may be perfect in every way; her hair soft as the richest silk, her touch as warm as the morning sun, her eyes as green as the rarest emeralds, her- Wow, Syaoron! Get a grip! First you thought you hated her and now this? Come on!  
  
"Syaoron? A penny for your thoughts?" Asked Sakura bringing me back to reality.  
  
"Oh just thinking." I answered a bit dully.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um, Syaoron?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, um, are you okay with the betrothal?" She asked. Uh oh! Trouble! Sakura, do you have to bring that topic up? "Well, you don't have to answer it, I'm just curious." She added, I breathe a sigh of relief. Silence. Silence overcome us after that small talk. A very uncomfortable silence.  
  
An ear piercing scream broke the silence. I jolted up from bed and headed out the door Sakura on my tail.  
  
"It's coming from Tomoyo's room!" She shouted as we ran towards Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Why? What do you think happened?" I asked.  
  
"What date is it?" She asked.  
  
"This is no time for dates Sakura!" I shouted as we continued running.  
  
"Just tell me!" She ordered.  
  
"It's November 20. Why?" I said.  
  
Sakura's face turned from worry to shock to sadness. "Oh no! Its two months from Tomoyo's birthday! A petal is falling!" She shouted as we hurried our pace. We finally arrived at Tomoyo's room and saw the others are already there. All of them are around Tomoyo's bed where the pale, hurt Tomoyo was laying down.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Tomoyo!" I shouted as I ran towards her bed. No! I can't believe it! Another petal has fallen! I can't believe it! Why do this have to happen to them! Why can't it just happen to me!   
  
Out of nowhere a glass bubble appeared with Tomoyo's lilac plant on it. And there it is, the plant only has two more petals. Four more months without Tomoyo's love one, she will die.  
  
I looked around and saw Meiling and my mother near tears. Queen Yelan and King Xiao Hu stood there with a sympathetic look. My father was beside my mother comforting her. The Li brothers are all huddled together with a sad face. I guess Eriol and Ryu already explained to Syaoron about the petals and the curse. When I looked at them, something, or should I say someone caught my eye. I saw Eriol, not only did his eyes held sadness, but it held love. Love for my sister. I smiled. Maybe Tomoyo will be safe after all. Just please; let Eriol confess his love for her before the four months are over. I will never forgive myself if something happened to Tomoyo, I will never forgive Eriol if Tomoyo died because he didn't confess his love for her. Even if I can't find the one I love before the last petal falls, it will be okay, as long as my sisters remained safe and happy with their loved ones. The only thing I did was cry. **

****

****

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Stay tune for Chapter 6!!!_

_Now review!_


	6. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 6

_Hi! Welcome to my new chapter pf As The Last Petal Falls!!!!_

**Disclaimers: Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. They are owned by _Clamp_ and some other big companies. I'm just a fan!**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 6  
**  
_Last Chapter_  
  
**_Sakura_**  
  
_ "Tomoyo!" I shouted as I ran towards her bed. No! I can't believe it! Another petal has fallen! I can't believe it! Why do this have to happen to them! Why can't it just happen to me!   
  
Out of nowhere a glass bubble appeared with Tomoyo's lilac plant on it. And there it is, the plant only has two more petals. Four more months without Tomoyo's love one, she will die.  
  
I looked around and saw Meiling and my mother near tears. Queen Yelan and King Xiao Hu stood there with a sympathetic look. My father was beside my mother comforting her. The Li brothers are all huddled together with a sad face. I guess Eriol and Ryu already explained to Syaoron about the petals and the curse. When I looked at them, something, or should I say someone caught my eye. I saw Eriol, not only did his eyes held sadness, but it held love. Love for my sister. I smiled. Maybe Tomoyo will be safe after all. Just please; let Eriol confess his love for her before the four months are over. I will never forgive myself if something happened to Tomoyo, I will never forgive Eriol if Tomoyo died because he didn't confess his love for her. Even if I can't find the one I love before the last petal falls, it will be okay, as long as my sisters remained safe and happy with their loved ones. The only thing I did was cry._

**_Eriol  
_**  
**I cannot believe this is happening! Please Kami, I don't want Tomoyo to die! Please let her be okay! This is the first time I felt love and happy towards someone, and I don't want the one I love to die.   
  
Tomoyo. The only word that can make my day brighten, the only word that can make me smile, the only word that can make me fall in love.   
  
Here I am, staring into her beautiful sleeping face. Oh how I wish I could hold her, and hug her and kiss her. She's the only one I ever fell in love with, and now I don't want her to die!  
  
_Syaoron_**  
  
**Eriol and Ryu have just told me about the curse and the petals. I can't believe it! Sakura and her sisters will die if they have not found the ones they love in a certain time! Sakura, the happy going Sakura will die if no one confesses his love for her.  
  
I watched as she cried beside the bed. Oh how I wish I could hold her in my arms and comfort her.  
  
She's the only one who truly showed loved and caring for me. She's the only who made me smile. She's the only one that I could love. Here I said it, I admitted it, and I love her. I love Sakura. I walked towards her to try and comfort her.  
**  
**_Ryu_**  
  
** As I watched the scene unfold itself in front of my eyes only one thought was in my mind. Meiling. I knew for the first time I met her that I love her. I knew for the first time was that I care for her.  
  
Here I am watching her cry. I wish I could hold her and comfort her. I wish I could love her with every living fiber in my body. I wish she could love me back.  
  
Meiling would go through this too. I can't bear to see her in pain. She's the only one who I could love. She's the only that I can ever fall in love with. I walked towards her to comfort her.   
  
_Sakura_**  
  
**I felt somebody behind me. I looked up and I was greeted by Syaoron's amber pools. Much to my surprise he hugged me and comfort me. That's the only thing I need right now.  
  
"Syaoron, why do this have to happen to them? Why can't it just happen to me? I will never forgive myself if they won't be able to survive the curse! For me, I will be satisfied if they survive the curse and not me. All I want is for my sisters to be happy! I don't care what happen to me, all I ever wish for are for my loved ones to live happily even without me! I'm losing hope fast Syaoron!" I sobbed on his shirt. I felt his gentle hands stroke my back.   
  
"Shh, Sakura don't talk that way. You'll see, everybody will find the ones they love even you." He said gently. I know, but I wish that you're the one who loved me. You're the one who I ever really cared for. You're the one who I truly love. "And Sakura, everybody won't be able to survive without you. You're the highlight of the day. Even I cannot live without you." He said. I smiled. Yes, maybe there is hope after all.  
**  
**_Meiling  
_**  
** I looked up and saw Ryu's cinnamon pools staring at me. He came forward and hugged. I was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Meiling, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry." He said to me. I smiled up at him, he smiled back.  
  
"Ryu, do you think I could ever find the one I love?" I asked looking at his caring eyes.  
  
"Yes. I know somebody is out there looking for your love." He said back. Is smiled again. The first time I saw him, I knew I loved him already. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it to him. I can't bear the heart broke if he reject me. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I'm sure every notice that." He continued.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ryu. You're always the one that make me feel better." I said. He hugged me once again as I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep with a smile on my face. **

_Thanks for reading!! Stay tune for the next chappie!!!!_


	7. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 7

_Welcome to Chapter 7!!!_

_Gomen nasia for the late update! It just that I just had **ANOTHER** new story. I just got yet another idea and i now I have to write it down or elese it won't get out of my mind._

**_Disclaimers: Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine! CLAMP owns it! I'm just a fan!_**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 7  
**  
_Last Chapter_  
  
_Meiling  
_  
_ I looked up and saw Ryu's cinnamon pools staring at me. He came forward and hugged. I was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Meiling, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry." He said to me. I smiled up at him, he smiled back.  
  
"Ryu, do you think I could ever find the one I love?" I asked looking at his caring eyes.  
  
"Yes. I know somebody is out there looking for your love." He said back. I smiled again. The first time I saw him, I knew I loved him already. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it to him. I can't bear the heart broke if he reject me. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I'm sure every notice that." He continued.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ryu. You're always the one that make me feel better." I said. He hugged me once again as I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep with a smile on my face.  
_

** A week has past since that horrible incident that happened to Tomoyo. All the girls knew it will happen again, it will happen to them too. They have just realized that they have truly found the ones they love, the question is; will they love the girls back? The girls cannot admit their feeling for the three Li princes because they feared of rejection. They feared of heart break. They don't want to feel that.   
  
The girls know that they are running out of time. Even if they feared heart break, they just have to confess. They just have to confess their love. Tomoyo only have four more months, and both Sakura and Meiling both have six more months to confess.   
  
"Guys, we have to tell them how we feel, we're running out of time!" Meiling cried. "We have to tell them! We have to take the chance! We have to tell them!"  
  
"We know Meiling, we're just afraid. We and even you were scared. We can't bear to live if they say no. We're afraid to feel the heart break." Sakura whispered.   
  
"The only thing we could do, if you guys don't want to tell them is find Sue Yang, the witch which gave us this curse." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's nearly impossible Tomoyo! There is only one choice! We have to tell them! If you guys don't want to, so be it! But tonight, I'm going to tell them!" Meiling cried frustrated as she walked off.  
  
"She's mad." Sakura said looking after her younger sister. "I feel bad."  
  
"It's not our fault Sakura; it's her choice to tell him." Tomoyo said as she too walked off. Sakura was left all alone to think about her decision.  
  
_Dinner Time_  
  
After a short day, it is time for dinner. Everybody was awfully quiet. Fork scraping and knife cutting is the only thing that can be heard. Tension was building among the people. No one dared to say a word, no one dared to break the tension. Finally, someone dared to speak.  
  
"So Tomoyo, how are you feeling?" Queen Yelan asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm okay." Tomoyo answered with a small smile. Back to silence. After that tiny talk no one spoke. Queen Nadeshiko and Queen Yelan are thinking what to say to bring up a conversation.   
  
After another fifteen minutes dinner was over. Still, no one dared to talk. They got up from their chairs and headed their separate ways.  
  
"Ryu!" Meiling called to the leaving Ryu.   
  
"Yes?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Um, can you meet me at the garden in five minutes?" Meiling asked.  
  
"If you want we could go there right now, I have nothing to do anyways." Ryu said. Meiling agreed and they both headed towards the garden.  
  
_Garden  
_  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Ryu asked. 'This is the perfect time to tell Meiling how I feel'.  
  
"Um, well you see, ever since the first time I met you and well," Meiling started. "Well, wo ai ne." She muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Ryu asked not quite hearing what Meiling said.  
  
"Um, never mind, it's nothing important." Meiling said as she got up and started to leave. Ryu grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No Meiling, I know that it's something important, so what is it?" Ryu asked again.  
  
"No really, it's nothing important." Meiling said.  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you too." Ryu said.  
  
"What is it?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Wo ai ne." Ryu said. Meiling was shocked to say the least. 'There, I said it. Oh please let her feel the same thing!'  
  
"Honto?" Meiling asked.   
  
"Honto." Ryu replied with a smile.   
  
"Well. What I'm trying to say is wo ai ne too." Meiling replied with a smile. Ryu's smiled widened.   
  
"Honto?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Honto." Meiling said. Ryu bent down and captured Meiling's lips into a passionate kiss. Behind them a glass bubble appeared inside is the rose. Meiling looked at the bubble and gasped. The rose has no longer three petals but it has more. As soon as Ryu and Meiling admit their love for each other the rose bloomed into a brand new rose. Meiling no longer has to go through any pain whenever a petal is falling. She is now happy with the person she loves most. Ryu bent down again and captured Meiling's lips into another passionate kiss with the full bloom rose hovering above them. **

****

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_Now please review!_

_And stay tune for Chapter 8!!!_


	8. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 8

_Hi! Welcome to the new chappie!!!!_

**Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors is not mine! They are owned by CLAMP and some other companies! I'm just a fan!!!! So pleased don't sue me!!!**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 8**  
  
**_Last Chapter_  
**  
**_Garden_**  
  
_ "So what do you want to talk about?" Ryu asked. 'This is the perfect time to tell Meiling how I feel'.  
  
"Um, well you see, ever since the first time I met you and well," Meiling started. "Well, wo ai ne." She muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Ryu asked not quite hearing what Meiling said.  
  
"Um, never mind, it's nothing important." Meiling said as she got up and started to leave. Ryu grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No Meiling, I know that it's something important, so what is it?" Ryu asked again.  
  
"No really, it's nothing important." Meiling said.  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you too." Ryu said.  
  
"What is it?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Wo ai ne." Ryu said. Meiling was shocked to say the least. 'There, I said it. Oh please let her feel the same thing!'  
  
"Honto?" Meiling asked.   
  
"Honto." Ryu replied with a smile.   
  
"Well. What I'm trying to say is wo ai ne too." Meiling replied with a smile. Ryu's smiled widened.   
  
"Honto?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Honto." Meiling said. Ryu bent down and captured Meiling's lips into a passionate kiss. Behind them a glass bubble appeared inside is the rose. Meiling looked at the bubble and gasped. The rose has no longer three petals but it has more. As soon as Ryu and Meiling admit their love for each other the rose bloomed into a brand new rose. Meiling no longer has to go through any pain whenever a petal is falling. She is now happy with the person she loves most. Ryu bent down again and captured Meiling's lips into another passionate kiss with the full bloom rose hovering above them._

__  
  
**"Tomoyo! Sakura!" Meiling called as soon as he exited the garden with Ryu trailing behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Meiling? Are you ill? Is something wrong? Is a petal falling?!" Sakura asked with worry. Meiling laughed.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to talk." Meiling said looking at Ryu. "A GIRLS' talk, no boys allowed." Meiling continued as Ryu sighed.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll go!" Ryu sighed. "But don't get in trouble, okay?" Ryu said protectively.  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen." Meiling said with a smile. Ryu bent down and captured her lips. Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't say a word, they were very shock.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Ryu called as he walked off towards his brothers' rooms.  
  
"Explain!" Tomoyo and Sakura cried. Meiling laughed who heartedly.   
  
"I'll explain to you guys inside the room." Meiling said with a smile. Tomoyo and Meiling entered the room. Outside Sakura smiled.  
  
_Sakura_**  
  
** I smiled. I'm very glad one of my sisters is happy now. Meiling has fallen in love. I'm glad. She no longer has to go through the pain that she's dealt with since she's four.  
  
Now all I need to do is take care of Tomoyo. I wish she would find the one she loves in a very little time. She only has four more months and I have six. I know the same will happen to me. I might die, I might live. All I care for now are my sisters' happiness and health, I don't care about mine. All I want is for them and for all the people I love to live happily, even if it means that I have to die. I will sacrifice everything I've got for my sisters' happiness; I love them both very much.   
  
I suddenly felt a pain, tremendous pain. I know what this mean, a petal is falling. I screamed. I can see Tomoyo and Meiling rushed by my side. I watched as my mother and father approach me. My father lifted me up and everything went black. The only thing that I can picture on my mind is the worried face of the one I love, Syaoron.**

** "Where's Sakura?" Meiling asked Tomoyo. Then a scream was heard.  
**  
** "Sakura!" They yelled as they headed out the door to see their dear sister on the ground clutching her chest with pain.  
  
"No! A petal is falling!" Tomoyo shouted with fear, worry, and anger. Fear for her sister. Worry that her sister may not live. And anger for the person who gave them the curse.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Meiling cried as King Fujitika and Queen Nadeshiko came running towards them, the Li family on their tail. Worry was written all over Queen Nadeshiko's and Queen Yelan's faces. Anger and fear was written all over King Fujitika's and King Xiao Hu's faces. Pity was written all over Eriol's and Ryu's faces. And love, fear, anger, and worry were written all over Syaoron's face. Worry for Sakura, anger for the person who gave her the curse, fear for her health, and love for Sakura. He loves Sakura, he couldn't let her die! He'll do anything to prevent the pain, anything! He'll climb the tallest mountains and cross the deepest rivers for her. He'll sacrifice his life for Sakura. He'll do anything! He felt worthless just standing there, watching the horrible scene unfold in front of his face.   
  
King Fujitika picked up the fallen Sakura. By now, Meiling was crying on Ryu's and Tomoyo was crying with Eriol comforting her. Queen Nadeshiko was crying and Queen Yelan has tears in her eyes. King Fujitika carried Sakura inside her room with the queens, two princes and king at his tail. Syaoron stayed behind.  
**

**_Syaoron_  
  
No! I can't believe it! Sakura! Please Kami let her be safe! I couldn't live without her! A petal has fallen! I couldn't bear to see her in pain! She's the only one that truly showed that she cared for me; she's the only one that I could love, she's the only one that I would love!  
  
** ** Please, I'll do anything for her! I'll sacrifice everything. I'll sacrifice my wealth, my magic, my life for her! Please just let her be safe!  
  
I came to a conclusion; I WILL tell her how I feel! That's the only thing that will save her! I will tell her, I don't care if she rejects, I WILL tell her! **

**_ I'll do anything for you  
  
You're the only one that I could love  
  
You're the only one that I would love  
  
You're the only one who truly showed care for me  
  
You're the only one that can make me happy  
  
You're the only one that can make me smile  
  
You are my life  
  
You are my strength  
  
You are my weakness  
  
You're the only reason why I wake up every morning  
  
You're the only reason why I go through these obstacles  
  
You're the only reason why I live  
  
I can't bear to see you in pain  
  
I can't bear to see you in agony  
  
I can't bear to see you in sorrow  
  
You're my sunshine  
  
You're the highlight of my day  
  
You're my life  
  
You're my one and only  
  
You're my life  
  
You're my love _**

_Hi!!! Thanks for reading! _

_I kinda felt like ending this chapter with a poem, don't ask me y, i just felt like it!_

_Now, for some readers, this story is kinda going slow, well don't worry this story might end with just three or four more chapters okay? Also tell me if you want an epilogue, so I could add one, also please tell that if you do want an epilogue tell me if you want it three chapters and an epilogue (a total of four chapters) or four chapters and an epilogue (a total of five chapters)._

_So thabks for reading this chapter!_

_Stay tune for the next chapter!!!_

_Please review!! I don't mind any flames!!!_


	9. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 9

_Hi!!! Welcome to the new chapter!!!!_

_Now, I'm going to give you a hint on what will happen in this chapter. A very important person will arrive. The girls now her and she was even their teacher. Hint! Hint! _

_Who could this new person be??????_

_Read to find out!!!!!!!!!!_

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 9  
**  
_**Last Chapter**_  
  
**_Syaoron  
_**  
_ No! I can't believe it! Sakura! Please Kami let her be safe! I couldn't live without her! A petal has fallen! I couldn't bear to see her in pain! She's the only one that truly showed that she cared for me; she's the only one that I could love, she's the only one that I would love!  
  
Please, I'll do anything for her! I'll sacrifice everything. I'll sacrifice my wealth, my magic, my life for her! Please just let her be safe!  
  
I came to a conclusion; I WILL tell her how I feel! That's the only thing that will save her! I will tell her, I don't care if she rejects, I WILL tell her!   
  
_  
** Three weeks have passed since the petal incident. Syaoron have been trying to tell Sakura how he feels, but someone or something always gets in the way. Like when……  
  
****_Flashback  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said turning to face the person she loves.  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this but I can't bring myself to say it." Syaoron explained.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well you see the first time I saw you I know that I lo…" Syaoron was cut off by the lunch bell.   
  
"Oh! Look at that! Come on let's get to lunch!" Sakura chirped as she dragged Syaoron towards the dining hall. Another chance was ruined. 'Could I ever have the chance to tell her?'  
  
End Flashback_**  
  
** Or when……  
  
_Flashback_**  
  
"**_Sakura can I talk to you?" Syaoron asked her.  
  
"Oh yes! Of course! You said you want to tell me something before lunch right? Well?" Sakura chirped.  
  
"Well, ai…"  
  
"Syaoron! Sakura! It's time for lessons!" Eriol called out.  
  
"We're coming!" Sakura chirped.  
  
"Another chance ruined." Syaoron muttered.  
  
"What's that you say Syaoron?" Sakura asked as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the classroom.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Syaoron said. 'Another chance ruined. When will I ever get the chance to tell her?'  
  
End Flashback_**  
  
** The bell rang signaling that it's time for their private classes. Syaoron started to walk with a lot of thoughts swimming inside his head.  
  
"Class, we have a new teacher for today, she will be teaching magic, martial arts and about the famous Clow Reed. Please welcome, Ms. Mackenzie!" Their teacher announced to the very small class consisting of Meiling, Ryu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoron. The girls gasped. Their favourite teacher was here! And she was teaching them!   
  
Then a slender woman with reddish-brown hair and cinnamon eyes entered. She was wearing beige dress that brought out her eyes and white heels. She smiled as soon as she saw Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo's cheerful faces.  
  
Ms. Mackenzie knew about the curse. In fact she even offered to help, in any way, if Sue Yang appeared. She, like the girls and boys has magical powers. She controls the sixth sense. She can also travel through time. She is a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself. She has a magical bell that can actually crash the walls of the Maze Card. She once helped the girls when the Maze trapped them inside.  
  
Syaoron was staring intently at the new teacher. He didn't like her. He can sense magic radiating from her. He looked at Sakura who was smiling. If Sakura liked her, then so will he, at least he could TRY and like her. He'll do anything for Sakura, anything, even if it means trusting a complete stranger.  
  
Ryu and Eriol, like Syaoron, were staring at the new teacher. They, too, didn't trust and like her. They could sense magical powers radiating from her. They looked at Syaoron who has a frown on his face then looked at the girls who has smiles. If the girls like the teacher, then they will try and like her too.  
  
"Ohayou gozimaesou mina-san! It's a pleasure for me to teach you! I will do my very best to teach! And as your teacher already said, my name is Ms. Mackenzie! Some of you may already know who I am. I am Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo's magical and martial arts teacher. I taught them how to fight and handle magic since they were kids." Ms. Mackenzie said with a smile. "Also, I received a letter that you already fought with each other and I'm very proud that my students actually beat two of you guys!" Ms. Mackenzie said proudly as Eriol, Ryu and Syaoron groaned. Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura smiled, they're the ones who sent the letter to Ms. Mackenzie.  
  
"First, let me tell you something about myself. Now, not even Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling know this but I am a direct descendant of Clow Reed. I am cousins with Yelan. I met Nadeshiko through Yelan, and since then we've been great friends." Ms. Mackenzie said as the boys and girls gasped. Syaoron and the boys never knew that their mom actually has a cousin. The girls gasped since they never knew that their teacher was a direct descendant of the powerful Clow Reed himself!  
  
"Now, let's start our interesting lesson." Ms. Mackenzie said. Yup, this will be a very interesting lesson, a very interesting lesson indeed.**

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_Please review!!!!!! I don't mind any flames either!!!!_


	10. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 10

_Welcome to the new chapter!!!!!!!!_

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 10  
**  
**_Last Chapter_**  
  
_ The bell rang signaling that it's time for their private classes. Syaoron started to walk with a lot of thoughts swimming inside his head.  
  
"Class, we have a new teacher for today, she will be teaching magic, martial arts and about the famous Clow Reed. Please welcome, Ms. Mackenzie!" Their teacher announced to the very small class consisting of Meiling, Ryu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoron. The girls gasped. Their favourite teacher was here! And she was teaching them!   
  
Then a slender woman with reddish-brown hair and cinnamon eyes entered. She was wearing beige dress that brought out her eyes and white heels. She smiled as soon as she saw Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo's cheerful faces.  
  
Ms. Mackenzie knew about the curse. In fact she even offered to help, in any way, if Sue Yang appeared. She, like the girls and boys has magical powers. She controls the sixth sense. She can also travel through time. She is a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself. She has a magical bell that can actually crash the walls of the Maze Card. She once helped the girls when the Maze trapped them inside.  
  
Syaoron was staring intently at the new teacher. He didn't like her. He can sense magic radiating from her. He looked at Sakura who was smiling. If Sakura liked her, then so will he, at least he could TRY and like her. He'll do anything for Sakura, anything, even if it means trusting a complete stranger.  
  
Ryu and Eriol, like Syaoron, were staring at the new teacher. They, too, didn't trust and like her. They could sense magical powers radiating from her. They looked at Syaoron who has a frown on his face then looked at the girls who has smiles. If the girls like the teacher, then they will try and like her too.  
  
"Ohayou gozimaesou mina-san! It's a pleasure for me to teach you! I will do my very best to teach! And as your teacher already said, my name is Ms. Mackenzie! Some of you may already know who I am. I am Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo's magical and martial arts teacher. I taught them how to fight and handle magic since they were kids." Ms. Mackenzie said with a smile. "Also, I received a letter that you already fought with each other and I'm very proud that my students actually beat two of you guys!" Ms. Mackenzie said proudly as Eriol, Ryu and Syaoron groaned. Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura smiled, they're the ones who sent the letter to Ms. Mackenzie.  
  
"First, let me tell you something about myself. Now, not even Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling know this but I am a direct descendant of Clow Reed. I am cousins with Yelan. I met Nadeshiko through Yelan, and since then we've been great friends." Ms. Mackenzie said as the boys and girls gasped. Syaoron and the boys never knew that their mom actually has a cousin. The girls gasped since they never knew that their teacher was a direct descendant of the powerful Clow Reed himself!  
  
"Now, let's start our interesting lesson." Ms. Mackenzie said. Yup, this will be a very interesting lesson, a very interesting lesson indeed.  
_

** Weeks have passed since the arrival of Ms. Mackenzie. She along with the two queens has spent almost the whole day together except if Ms. Mackenzie has to teach lessons.  
  
Syaoron along with his brothers, even if they don't admit it, they have enjoyed the classes that the new teacher has taught. She taught them some strategies in martial arts and some spells and incantations in magic.  
  
"Okay now, I want you to say the incantation to summon fire without using the ofuda." Ms. Mackenzie said. They were outside in a large field without a small pond and fresh trees. Ms. Mackenzie let them have their class outside because of things, first was they're doing dangerous magic, and second it's such a nice day with the sun out, so why not have their lessons outside?  
  
"Meiling you go first. I want you to recite the incantation and with the fireball you create I want you to hit that target with it, okay?" Ms. Mackenzie instructed. Meiling nodded.  
  
"Oh god of fire,  
  
Show thy true form to me.  
  
Lend me your power,  
  
And grant me with thee!  
  
Fire Dragon,  
  
Come forth!" Meiling recited as a ball of fire formed in her hand. She flung the fire ball toward the target but it missed. Instead it went straight towards a tree and burned it to ashes.  
  
"Good job Meiling! But next time please try and hit the target, we don't want to burn something now would we?" Ms. Mackenzie said with a smile. Meiling just blushed. "Sakura you're up! I want you to create wind, okay?" Ms. Mackenzie instructed, Sakura nodded and stepped up.  
  
"Oh god of wind,  
  
From east to west.  
  
Lend me thy power,  
  
And reveal thy crest!  
  
Wind Dragon,  
  
Come forth!" Sakura recited. She flung her hand and a great wind blew making the trees bend, she smiled.  
  
"Great job Sakura!" Ms. Mackenzie commented. "Tomoyo, you're next! I want you to create water." Tomoyo nodded and stepped up.  
  
"Oh god of water,  
  
From the seven seas.  
  
Lend my your power,  
  
And grant me with thee!  
  
Water Dragon,  
  
Come forth!" Tomoyo recited. On her hand formed a ball of water. She flung the ball towards one of the target and it hit making the target slightly bent because of the strong impact. Tomoyo slightly frowned because she was not aiming for that target. "Great job Tomoyo! All you need to work is your aim!" Tomoyo nodded then smiled. "Syaoron I want you to create thunder." Ms. Mackenzie said with a smile. Syaoron nodded then stepped up.  
  
"Oh god of thunder,  
  
From the stormiest night.  
  
Lend me your power,  
  
And release your might!  
  
Thunder Dragon,  
  
Come forth!" Syaoron recited. A ball of thunder formed in his hands. He flung it towards one of the targets and hit it full force. He smiled and stepped back. "Great job Syaoron! You hit it full force!" Ms. Mackenzie complimented. "Ryu, you're up! I want you to create an earthquake." Ms. Mackenzie said. Ryu nodded then stepped up.  
  
"Oh god of earth,  
  
From the deepest caves.  
  
Lend me thy power,  
  
And reveal your light   
  
Earth Dragon,  
  
Come forth!" Ryu recited. Rumbling can be heard and rock spikes came up from the ground. Ryu smiled. "Great work!" Ms. Mackenzie complimented with a smile. "Eriol you're up! I want you to create light. " Eriol nodded then stepped up.  
  
"Oh god of light,  
  
That's oh so bright.  
  
Lend me your power,  
  
With all your might!  
  
God of light,  
  
Come forth!" Eriol recited. He flung his hands forward and light shot out of his hands. "Great work! Good job everyone! Now I believe that all of you need your rest. After the break, I'll teach you some more incantations in summoning the elemental along with lightning and thunder, but this time they will be a lot stronger that what you already did." Ms. Mackenzie said. The others nodded then went into three groups. Ryu and Meiling, Eriol and Syaoron, and Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo felt lightheaded. Then pain shot to her chest that made her fall o the ground.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. She came towards her sister. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My chest, it hurts! A petal is falling!" Tomoyo said to gritted teeth. "Help me Sakura! Please make the pain go away!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, everything will be alright!" Sakura said as tears fell from her eyes. "Guys!" She called out. Everybody ran to see what was happening.  
  
_Eriol_  
  
No! Not again! A petal is falling and I can't bear to see my Tomoyo hurt! Please Kami let her be okay! Please!  
  
I can't live without her! She's my life! She's my love! She's my everything! She's the only one that I would ever love! Please let her be okay!   
  
"Sakura! It hurts!" Tomoyo pleaded. "Everything will be okay! You'll see! I won't let anything hurt you ever again!" Sakura said. Tomoyo felt more pain, and everything went black, the last thing she saw was the worried faces of the two most important people to her, Sakura her sister, and Eriol her one and only love.**

_Thanks for reading and please review, I don't mind any flames!_


	11. As Ths Last Petal Falls: Chapter 11

_Welcome to the new chappie!!! Please read and review!!!_

**_Disclaimers: CCS/CC is not mine. They are owned by CLAMP and some other big companies. I'm jsut a fan so please don't sue me!!_**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 11**  
  
**_Last Chapter  
_**  
**_Eriol_**  
  
** No! Not again! A petal is falling and I can't bear to see my Tomoyo hurt! Please Kami let her be okay! Please!  
  
I can't live without her! She's my life! She's my love! She's my everything! She's the only one that I would ever love! Please let her be okay!   
  
**  
"Sakura! It hurts!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Everything will be okay! You'll see! I won't let anything hurt you ever again!" Sakura said. Tomoyo felt more pain, and everything went black, the last thing she saw was the worried faces of the two most important people to her, Sakura her sister, and Eriol her one and only love.  
  
**_Sakura_**  
  
No! Not again! Please, just let Tomoyo be safe! I will do anything for my sister! She's one of the most important people in my life, without her, I feel empty, I feel lonely.   
  
I cried as I saw Eriol lift up my fallen sister and carried her inside the castle, we followed on his tail. Why can't Eriol just admit that he loves her so everyone will be happy? Why can't he just say those three simple words to my sister? I will never forgive him if Tomoyo die because he didn't do anything! How can he just stand around staring at Tomoyo and not do anything when inside it's tearing him apart? Why?!  
  
I can clearly see it in Eriol's eyes. He loves her! She loved her back! Why not just say it and be happy?!  
  
Why do all this things have to happen to my sisters? Why can't it just happen to me? I will sacrifice anything to make my sisters and everyone I love to be happy! I will do absolutely anything! I want to take away all the pain, all the loneliness, and all the suffering out of their hurts. Standing here watching them get hurt makes me feel worthless!   
  
As we reach Tomoyo's room I watched as Eriol put her down gently on the bed. She looks so pale, so pained. I cried some more. I couldn't stand watching her get hurt! I looked up and saw my parents along with Ms. Mackenzie and the king and queen enter the room. My mother started to cry, I cried harder. I looked at Meiling who was crying gently at Ryu's comforting shoulder. I envy her. She has someone who loves her and she loved him back. She has everything she wants! She wouldn't go through the pain Tomoyo and I went through. She has a lover, I don't. She has a comforting shoulder to cry on, I don't.   
  
I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help to feel that way! I should be happy for her. I loved her, she's my sister. I cried harder. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and headed to the balcony where I could think by myself.  
  
Why does this have to be so difficult? I feel helpless and alone. I hate Sue Yang! She's the one who did all this! I hate her! If she has not given us the curse then we wouldn't have to go through the pain every time a petal falls! But, if we didn't have the curse then we wouldn't have met the Li princes. I guess there's something good about that curse then. But still! She didn't have to give my sisters the curse! Why not just me?! I have better stop doing this. I couldn't just blame Sue Yang for everything. I'm sure she has some good reason why she gave us the curse. Somewhere inside her heart there's a spot with love and happiness, somewhere. All I could do now is hope for everything. Yes hope and have faith for everything.  
  
With that last thought I went inside hoping and praying for everything to be alright.  
  
A week has passed since the petal falling incident. Tomoyo has been confined in bed since she's getting weaker every time a petal falls. She only have two more months then that's it.  
  
"Tomoyo?" A voice asked from the door. The door opened and revealed Eriol.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked weakly.  
  
"Can I come in?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo said with a small smile. Eriol opened the door and walked in and sat beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, I have something that I'm always meaning to tell you." Eriol explained. Tomoyo nodded weakly. "From the very first time I met you I know that wo ai ne." Eriol said. Tomoyo gasped. She couldn't believe it. The person that she loves loved her back.  
  
"Honto?" Tomoyo asked making sure.  
  
"Honto." Eriol reassured her. With a smile he bent down and captured her lips. Above them Tomoyo's lilac plant appeared. It no longer has one more petal but it has more. Tomoyo smiled feeling her strength go back to her. She looked up and saw her plant, she smiled again. Eriol bent down and captured her lips yet again and captured her lips with the full bloom lilac plant hovering above them.

_Please review!!!! I don't mind any flames!!!_

_All i need to write are two more chapter and an epilogue! YAY!! I'm almost finish!!!_


	12. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 12

_Welcome to my new chapter!!! Please RR!_

**_Disclaiomers: I don't own CCS/CC they are own by CLAMP and some other companies! I'm just a fan! So please don't sue!_**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 12  
**  
**_Last Chapter_**  
  
_ A week has passed since the petal falling incident. Tomoyo has been confined in bed since she's getting weaker every time a petal falls. She only have two more months then that's it.  
  
"Tomoyo?" A voice asked from the door. The door opened and revealed Eriol.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked weakly.  
  
"Can I come in?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo said with a small smile. Eriol opened the door and walked in and sat beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, I have something that I'm always meaning to tell you." Eriol explained. Tomoyo nodded weakly. "From the very first time I met you I know that wo ai ne." Eriol said. Tomoyo gasped. She couldn't believe it. The person that she loves loved her back.  
  
"Honto?" Tomoyo asked making sure.  
  
"Honto." Eriol reassured her. With a smile he bent down and captured her lips. Above them Tomoyo's lilac plant appeared. It no longer has one more petal but it has more. Tomoyo smiled feeling her strength go back to her. She looked up and saw her plant, she smiled again. Eriol bent down and captured her lips yet again and captured her lips with the full bloom lilac plant hovering above them.  
_

Weeks have passed since Eriol and Tomoyo admitted their love for each other. Everybody was happy especially Sakura. For her, everything will be fine. She doesn't care what happened to her, all she wants are for her sisters to be safe and happy. She thought that everything will be okay even if the last petal falls. But is it really okay? No, of course not. One person couldn't stand living without Sakura in his life. He couldn't stand not seeing her, not talking to her, not hearing her laugh! At first he thought that he heated her, but he's wrong and he knew it. He loves her! Who wouldn't love the unselfish, care-free Sakura? Who would be able to live without her? Syaoron certainly couldn't. He couldn't even stand one day not seeing her, certainly he couldn't stand living without her! Who wouldn't?  
  
"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Syaoron asked the emerald eyed princess.  
  
"Certainly." Sakura answered with a smile. God he would miss that smile if the last petal falls! He couldn't live without that smile, he couldn't live without Sakura!  
  
"Well I've been trying to say this all the time but wo…" Syaoron once again didn't finish what he's saying because of the breakfast bell.  
  
"Syaoron! Sakura! Breakfast!" Yelled Ryu from the dining hall. Syaoron sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'm hungry! Come on!" Sakura chirped. With that she dragged Syaoron towards the dining hall. All Syaoron could do was sigh.  
  
After having breakfast it was time for their classes. Today they will be learning some other incantations and spells.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimaesou mina-san!" Ms. Mackenzie greeted with a bright smile. "Today we will be learning new incantations and spells." Ms. Mackenzie said. The others nodded. "We'll also be learning about spells and magic that will be use to defend yourselves." Ms. Mackenzie continued. "You'll need it sooner than you've expected." Her class looked at her with a questioning look, all Ms. Mackenzie did was gave her class a sad yet hopeful smile.  
  
'What did she mean when she said 'You'll need it sooner than you've expected'? Sakura asked herself her eyebrows knitted together. 'Why would we need to defend ourselves? Unless something or should I say someone will come, but who?' She looked at Syaoron who wore the same expression as her. 'What could she mean?'  
  
"Okay, now let's head outside so it will be easier for us to practice." Ms. Mackenzie instructed. Her class nodded and went outside.  
  
Once outside Ms. Mackenzie began her lessons once again. "Now, first we'll learn spells and incantations in defending yourselves." Ms. Mackenzie said. "First get into groups of two." Ms. Mackenzie instructed. Ryu went with Meiling, Eriol went with Meiling and Sakura was left with Syaoron.  
  
"Okay, now the girls will be the one who will be wielding the shield and the boys will be the one who will attack to test the shield if it's strong enough." Ms. Mackenzie said.   
  
"Now girls repeat after me.  
  
_** Oh god of Fire,  
  
I Layla Mackenzie command thee,  
  
Wield thy shield,  
  
Within your name.  
  
Grant me your power,  
  
And spread thy flame!  
  
Shield!"**_ Ms. Mackenzie chanted. Then out of nowhere fire surrounded Ms. Mackenzie forming a yellowish-orange barrier around her. The girls repeated the spell using their names and the same barrier appeared around them.  
  
"Okay now boys, I want you to attack the shield, if the shield loses it's power call back the attack quickly, okay?" Ms. Mackenzie instructed. The princes nodded then started chanting.  
  
_** "Oh god of fire,  
  
Show thy true form to me.  
  
Lend me your power,  
  
And grant me with thee!  
  
Fire dragon,  
  
Come forth!"** _Ryu recited. He flung the ball of fire to Meiling and the shield prevented it from hitting her. Meiling smiled and so did Ryu.   
  
"Great job both of you! It really shows that your shield is strong Meiling!" Ms. Mackenzie complimented.  
  
_** "Oh god of water,  
  
From the seven seas.  
  
Lend me your power,  
  
And grant me with thee!  
  
Water Dragon,  
  
Come forth!"**_ Eriol recited. He flung the ball of water to Tomoyo's shield and the shield prevented it from hitting Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and so did Eriol.  
  
"Great job Tomoyo, Eriol!" Ms. Mackenzie said with a smile. "You're up Syaoron." Ms. Mackenzie said.  
  
_** "Oh god of thunder,  
  
From the stormiest night.  
  
Lend me your power,  
  
And release your might!  
  
Thunder Dragon,  
  
Come forth!"** _Syaoron recited. He flung the ball towards the shield. The ball was about to hit the shield when Sakura dropped to the ground clutching her chest in pain. A petal is falling. The shield lost it's power and the ball came flying towards the pained and fallen Card Mistress. "Thunder! Stop!" Syaoron yelled from the top of his lungs. Luckily, it stopped just a few centimeters away from Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling yelled running over towards their dear sister. "A petal has fallen!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura clutch her chest in pain. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see, she couldn't do anything.  
  
**_Tomoyo_**  
  
I can't believe it! A petal is falling! Please Kami let my sister be safe! I couldn't live without her!  
  
I looked up and saw the worried expression of Syaoron. I can't believe it! Am I seeing love in his eyes? Of course I am! Some one have to be blind to not and see love in his eyes! He loves my sister! Oh I hope he say it quick before the last petal falls!  
  
I saw him walked towards my fallen sister. He picked her up and headed for the castle. My parents and the monarchs have arrived. Please let her be safe! Please let Syaoron say that he loves her to my sister before the last petal falls! I stood up and followed him inside. All I could do now is hope and pray. Please, let her be safe.  
  
**_Ms. Mackenzie_**   
  
I didn't follow the group inside the castle. The two queens stood behind me too. I looked at them.  
  
"She's coming." I said simply. "She's approaching fast. This kingdom will meet it's end, and a new kingdom will be formed." I said looking at the stern faces of the two queens. They nodded.  
  
"I can feel her. She's been stronger these past few years. She'll probably arrive at the end of this week." Nadeshiko said. I nodded. "I'm, losing hope fast Yelan, Layla! I don't know what will happen to Sakura and Syaoron! They might die!" Nadeshiko cried.  
  
"We need to be strong Nadeshiko. We can't give up! You'll see, everything will be fine! They're soul mates; they're bound and destined to be together, forever. Everything will be okay! We can never give up hope and faith now when we know that she's coming!" Yelan shouted. I nodded.  
  
"She's right Nadeshiko. We can't lose hope now, now that we know that Sue Yang is coming." I said. With that I walked off leaving the two queens to stare after me.

_Hi!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!_

_I only need one chapter and an epilogue then I'm finish_

_Now please be patient with my updating cause I want to update the last chapter and the epilogue in one day okay? So it will be easier to read it! Okay? k!_

_Now please review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_I don't mind any flames!!!_


	13. As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 13

**Welcome to another chapter!!! please RR!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own CC/CCS! I'm just a fan, it's owned by CLAMP and some other companies!! please don't sue!!!**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Chapter 13**  
  
**_Last Chapter_**  
  
**_Ms. Mackenzie_**   
  
_ I didn't follow the group inside the castle. The two queens stood behind me too. I looked at them.  
  
"She's coming." I said simply. "She's approaching fast. This kingdom will meet it's end, and a new kingdom will be formed." I said looking at the stern faces of the two queens. They nodded.  
  
"I can feel her. She's been stronger these past few years. She'll probably arrive at the end of this week." Nadeshiko said. I nodded. "I'm, losing hope fast Yelan, Layla! I don't know what will happen to Sakura and Syaoron! They might die!" Nadeshiko cried.  
  
"We need to be strong Nadeshiko. We can't give up! You'll see, everything will be fine! They're soul mates; they're bound and destined to be together, forever. Everything will be okay! We can never give up hope and faith now when we know that she's coming!" Yelan shouted. I nodded.  
  
"She's right Nadeshiko. We can't lose hope now, now that we know that Sue Yang is coming." I said. With that I walked off leaving the two queens to stare after me.  
  
_ Weeks have passed since the petal incident. Sakura have been growing weaker and weaker. Syaoron have been trying desperately to talk to her but failed miserably. Sakura have grown paler. Her aura is getting fainter and fainter every minute. She's been sick and confined in bed.  
  
"Sakura?" Two voices asked from outside the room. The door opened slightly and revealed Tomoyo and Meiling. "Can we come in?" They asked.  
  
"Of course." Sakura replied faintly. Her cheerful emerald eyes were dull and full of misery. Her bright and cheery face was pale.   
  
"Sakura, how are you?" Tomoyo asked as she and Meiling walked towards the bed and sat on it.  
  
"I'm okay, a bit weak but okay." Sakura replied faintly with a small smile. "How are you guys?" She asked.  
  
"We're okay Sakura." Meiling answered with a smile. Silence enveloped the group. Meiling was trying not to break down and cry. These past few weeks she and her sister have been worried sick about their beloved sister's health. They just couldn't let her die! They'll die, in the inside, if their beloved Sakura died. Meiling couldn't take it anymore, she broke down and cried.  
  
"Sakura you can't die! You have to find your one and only love before the last petal falls! Sakura if you die, we'll die too. You're always there for us, you can't leave us!" Meiling cried. Tomoyo looked at her and comforted her.  
  
"I don't care what happened to me. All I want is for you guys to be happy and content with your life. I don't care if I die; all I want is for all the people I love to be happy!" Sakura replied. She, too, can't take it anymore and she broke down crying.   
  
"But, Sakura can't you see?! If you die everybody will be miserable! You said that even if you do die, everyone will be happy because they found the person they love. But Sakura, we love you too! If you die, a part of our hearts dies! If you die, it won't be the same anymore. If you die, a part of hearts, our souls, our minds will die with you! We'll feel a lost Sakura! We love you very much not to feel a lost when you die!" Tomoyo cried. She too can't take it anymore and cried. There was another knock on the door. It opened slightly and revealed Syaoron.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked as he looked at the three crying girls.  
  
"I think we better go now." Meiling suggested wiping of her tears. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. They stood up and walked away.  
  
"How are you?" Syaoron asked sitting on the ledge of the bed.  
  
"I'm okay, you?" Sakura replied.  
  
"I'm okay too." Syaoron replied with a small smile. Silence soon followed a very uncomfortable silence. Syaoron was itching to tell Sakura how he feels but he kept asking himself if she would feel the same. 'Just tell her Syaoron. Even if she doesn't feel the same, at least you tried.' A voice said in his mind.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.   
  
"Sakura, I've been trying to tell you this for a very long time, now I'm going to say this, hopefully with no interruptions. Sakura, wo…" Syaoron tried to tell her but he was cut off by a loud noise. Smoke started to fill up the room and evil laughing can be heard.  
  
"Show yourself!" Syaoron commanded. He took out his pendant and transformed it to a sword. Sakura weakly got up from her bed and transformed her necklace into the Star staff. "What are you doing up?!" Syaoron asked.  
  
"I'm going to help you no matter what!" Sakura answered. "Power!" She called out. The Power card gave all its power to Sakura making her stronger. "Now show yourself!" She ordered.   
  
"Why should I reveal myself to you?" Taunted the voice.  
  
"Windy! Clear the smoke! Windy!" The Windy did as her mistress told her. The smoke revealed a very surprising sight. There stood an old lady. She has raven black hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are also black. Her face was pale with a little rose bid mouth. She was wearing red ceremonial clothes that reach up her calves. She was wearing white slippers and a red barrette.  
  
"Who are you?!" Syaoron asked again. By now Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Ryu with Ms. Mackenzie and the kings and queens have arrived.   
  
"Why don't you let the queens and your teacher answer that question?" The lady asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sue Yang?" Layla asked. The lady smiled. "It is you! You're back! What do you want?!" Layla asked furiously taking her bell. The lady just smiled.  
  
"You're back! Where were you all this years?!" Nadeshiko asked clinging in to Fujitika's arms.   
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit, always hanging around your dear husband!" Taunted the lady, which is Sue Yang. "I hate you! You know? I hate the three of you! You took the three most important people in my life!" Raged Sue Yang.  
  
"It's not our fault Sue Yang! We can't help it! We thought that you're a friend! We thought that you'd understand!" Yelan shouted.  
  
"Friendship? Understanding? I can't stand hearing those words!" Sue Yang yelled frustrated.  
  
"Sue Yang, just tell me one thing, if you hated us, why didn't you just say so, why do you have to take revenge to the ones we love?!" Layla asked.  
  
"Simple, I like seeing you suffer! I like seeing you sad, and solemn just like when you took the three most important people in my life!" Sue Yang answered furiously. She chanted some words and a big ball of fire created in her hands. She flung the ball towards the three girls and they quickly dodged it.  
  
"Fly!" Sakura shouted. Wings grew from her back. Her sisters did the same as wings grew from their backs too. The three flying girls started leading Sue Yang to the courtyard. The three princes took out their swords and followed the furious lady outside the courtyard.  
  
"Stop running away from me and fight!" Sue Yang yelled furiously.  
  
"As you wish!" Syaoron said as he took out his ofuda. "God of Water, descend!" Syaoron shouted as water came flying out from the ofuda. Sue Yang easily dodged it.  
  
"Watery!" Sakura shouted. Again Sue Yang just dodged it. "Let's attack her together, when I say 'go' okay?" Syaoron nodded.  
  
"Go! Watery!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"God of Water descend!" Syaoron shouted. The two attacks combined like one and went directly towards Sue Yang. "I'll use the Clow Cards!" Syaoron added taking out the Clow Book. "Let's try it again!"  
  
"Watery!" Syaoron and Sakura shouted all at once. The two water spirits merged like one flying towards Sue Yang. Sue Yang chanted something and a barrier of fire formed around her preventing the attack. "Impossible!"  
  
"Do you really think that those puny attacks of yours will harm me? Think again!" Sue Yang yelled with a smirk.   
  
Syaoron and Sakura looked around for help. They saw their siblings trying desperately to get pass an invisible barrier the Sue Yang casts around them. 'This is turning out like my dream!' Sakura thought.   
  
Then it happened. Pain shot through Sakura's chest. This could only mean one thing! The last petal is falling! Sakura could barely stand as she feel to the ground.   
  
"Sakura!" Syaoron shouted running towards his beloved. 'No! The last petal is falling! I'm too late!' Syaoron shouted.  
  
"Syaoron! Everything hurts!" Sakura cried. Tears sprang from her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Sakura, hang on! Please hang on! You'll see everything will be okay!" Syaoron shouted. Tears started to build up on his eyes. He knows everything will not be okay! Everything is not okay! Syaoron couldn't take it anymore and finally let his tears out.  
  
"Syaoron, please don't cry." Sakura said weakly. "Before I go, I want to tell you something, wo ai ne Syaoron, wo ai ne!" Sakura confessed. There she finally said it.   
  
"Sakura, that's what I've been trying to tell you all the time! Wo ai ne! Aishiteru!" Syaoron said with a small smile. A tear fell down and merge with one of Sakura's tear. They were engulfed with a bright white light. The light cleared down and there between the was a new Sakura Card. The card has a heart in the middle with white wings.  
  
"Syaoron, please use my staff and book. Please, for me. Use it." Sakura pleaded. Syaoron nodded as Sakura handed Syaoron the staff and book. Syaoron bent down and captured Sakura's lips.  
  
"Aishiteru my Ying Fa." Syaoron said with a smile.  
  
"Aishiteru my Xiao Lang." And with those last words Sakura's body fell limp in Syaoron's arms. Syaoron kissed Sakura one more time as she laid her to the ground.  
  
"The precious Cherry Blossom is gone!" Taunted Sue Yang with a smirk.  
  
"You'll pay for everything you've done! Sword!" Syaoron shouted through gritted. The staff turned into a sword. "You'll pay for all the bad things you've done! This is for all the people you've hurt!" Syaoron shouted. Slash. "This is for my family!" Syaoron slashed the sword harder. "And this is for Sakura, my one and only love!" The sword turned into a staff then, "Sakura Card! Release and dispel!" Syaoron threw the new card and hit it with the top of the staff. The card reading Syaoron's mind began it's work. White light enveloped Sue Yang as an ear piercing scream was heard. The white light died down and all it's left were ashes.   
  
"Sakura!" Syaoron dropped everything and went straight for Sakura's limp form.  
  
"Sakura!" Voices yelled. Syaoron looked back to see his brothers with the two girls, the teacher and the monarchs.  
  
"Sakura, please open your eyes! Onegai!" Syaoron pleaded but it didn't work. "No Sakura!"  
  
"Please Sakura! Please open your eyes!" Pleaded Tomoyo who was crying in Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"No please Sakura! We can't leave without you!" Meiling cried.   
  
The new Sakura Card was left on the cold ground. Seeing everybody in distress, it knew what it had to do. It flew up to the group and stopped right on top of Sakura's chest. White light shot out from the card and enveloped Sakura with it's blinding light. Everybody stared in awe. The light died down and all it's left was Sakura.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked with sad eyes looking at her sister's beloved face.  
  
Then a moan was heard, it was coming from Sakura! "Sakura!" Everybody yelled all at once. Sakura fluttered her eyes opened and smiled at everybody.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh Sakura! Always thinking of everybody except your own self!" Tomoyo cried as she hugged her sister. "And hai, daijoubu."   
  
"Oh my goodness, Sakura you're alright!" Syaoron cried hugging Sakura really tight.  
  
"Of course I'm alright. How can I not be alright when I know that you're here waiting for me?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Aishiteru Ying Fa." Syaoron said, bending down and kissed Sakura.  
  
"Aishiteru Xiao Lang." Sakura responded. A crystal bubble appeared with Sakura's cherry blossom plant on it. It was in full bloom. Syaoron smiled and bent down again and captured Sakura's lips once again. On the background they could hear a faint 'kawaii' and some giggling.

_Another chapter done!!!!!!_

_Yay!! But I'm still not done! Hard to beleive huh?_

_Well, all I need is the epilogue!!!_

_YAY!!_

_Please review!_


	14. As The Last Petal Falls: Epilogue

**Lat chapter YAY!! please RR!**

****

**As The Last Petal Falls: Epilogue**  
  
**_7 years later_**  
  
"Xiao Lang! Where are you?" A lady with honey-brown hair and emerald eyes called out.  
"I'm here Ying Fa! Hai?" A man with brown hair and amber eyes.  
"I just received a letter from Tomoyo and Meiling! They said that they're coming here this afternoon!" The lady, which goes with the name of Sakura chirped happily.  
"Oh no. Ryu and Eriol will be here? Great. Just great! Now here I am hoping that we'll have a peaceful afternoon with no annoying brothers. Just great!" The man, which goes with the name of Syaoron, muttered.  
"Oh come on Syaoron! It won't be that bad!" Sakura laughed. "Ying! Come here please!" Sakura called. A little replica of Sakura came out from a room. She, like Sakura, has honey brown hair and bright emerald eyes.  
"Yes mommy?" The little girls asked with a smile.  
"Auntie Tomoyo and Auntie Meiling will be coming here this afternoon!" Sakura chirped.  
"Does that mean that Sue and Lily will be here too?" The little girl, Ying, asked hopefully.  
"Yes, that means that Sue and Lily will be here too." Syaoron answered with a smile.  
"Yay! But if their coming, that means that Leon and Ken will be here too! Oh no! I better find some hiding places!" The little girl cried running everywhere looking for the best hiding places. Syaoron and Sakura laughed.  
"Ying, can you please call your brother?" Syaoron asked. Ying nodded.  
  
"Hu! Daddy wants you!" The little girl called out. Then a replica of Syaoron appeared. The boy was at least four years old with intense amber eyes and brown hair.  
"Hu, can you not chase your sister and her friends around?" Syaoron asked.  
"But dad, it was fun!" Complained the little boy.  
"Please?" Syaoron asked once again.  
"Okay, I'll tell Leon and Ken too." The boy replied. Ying grinned and stuck out her tongue to her brother, Hu did the same. The official tongue war began.  
"Master Xiao Lang, Mistress Ying Fa, your guests are here." Wei, their butler, once Syaoron's guardian said.  
"Okay Wei." Sakura replied with a nod. She stood up and went to answer the door. "Tomoyo! Meiling! How nice to see you again!" Sakura chirped as she hugged her sisters.  
"Sakura! Nice to see you again!" Tomoyo amd Meiling chirped. Tomoyo have been married to Eriol for about seven years now. They has two children, Sue which is four and Ken, which is five. Tomoyo and Eriol married right after the battle with Sue Yang. Meiling was also married with Ryu, they had two kids, which are both twins. Lily was five and so is Leon. Meiling and Ryu have been married also right after Sue Yang showed up.  
"Hi there Sakura!" Chirped two man from behind her two sisters. Eriol has grown a bit taller so is Ryu.  
"Sakura, we're planning to have a picnic, would you like to come?" Tomoyo asked.  
"We'll be glad to!" Sakura chirped. "Syaoron! Come here please!"  
"Hai?" Syaoron asked.  
"Tomoyo and Meiling asked us to go to a picnic, I said yes, is that okay?" Asked Sakura with her puppy-eye look. Syaoron could never say no to that look. He agreed. "Thanks Syaoron!" Sakura chirped. Syaoron smiled, bent down and captured Sakura's lips.  
"Kawaii." Meiling and Tomoyo whispered.  
  
**_Outside_**  
  
The children are playing tag while the grown ups just sat around a cherry blossom tree. The battle with Sue Yang just felt like yesterday. No they understood why Sue Yang gave them the curse. It was for revenge. Revenge because Sue Yang thought that Nadeshiko, Yelan, and Layla were stealing something from her. Sue Yang have been in love with three people, Fujitika, Xiao Hu, and Ku Mien. But these three people doesn't have the same feeling for her, instead they have feelings for Sue Yang's three best friends, Nadeshiko, Yelan and Layla. Since they love each other so much they got married, and Sue Yang was left all alone with no one to love her. That's when she she began to think that her three best friends stole the only ones she loves from her. She killed Layla's parents, and Yelan's father and she gave Nadeshiko's daughter the curse for revenge. All she wanted was someone to love her, that's why she did all those horrible things.  
Tired from running the children decided to just sit around and maybe hear a story from their mother or auntie.  
"Mother, can you tell us a story?" Ying asked hopefully.  
"Yes, Auntie, can you pleas tell us a story?" Sue and Lily chirped. Sakura gave in and nodded.  
"There was once three princesses from a far away kingdom who had a curse, they are curse to die if they have not found the ones they love for a certain time. Then there was these three princes. The three princesses and princes are betroth to each other..." Sakura went on telling the story about hers and her sisters' lives when they have the curse. "...and that's the story of As The Last Petal Falls." Sakura finishes with a smile.  
"Did that really happen Auntie?" Lily asked.  
"Oh yes. It really is true. That really did happen." Sakura said with a smile.  
"Wow, that was a wonderful story Auntie!" The children chirped as they stood up and played another round of tag.

Done!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks you for all those people who read and review!!


End file.
